crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Norse guide to the empire of scandinavia and beyond/@comment-193.110.108.33-20150202130111
Very nice, although this Wikia lacks a quick guide to conquering Scandinavia as Finnish, so I'll post that here: Few notes: - Resources for this guide were not played in Iron Man mode, and game began at Old Gods start date. - Avoid converting to Feudal or Merchant Republic until after you've formed the Empire. - Spend prestige when available. You want to strengthen your holdings all the time to stay on level with other kingdoms. Personally I don't use the raise tribal army option at all too often, only when necessary. So: Starting as a Finn has a very weak start, but with time you can form a strong tribal nation. To start, begin your game at Satakunta. Starting as high chief of Satakunta gives you one vassal, which is a big help in providing for your first levy army. Satakunta is also ideal in comparison to Häme since you start with galleys as well. Your next move is to declare becoming King of Finland as your ambition and start subjugating small Finnic tribes around you. After taking over Finnish de jure areas, you should move your eyes towards Rus. Any kingdom in Rus (Holmgadr, Novgorod, Chernigov, Kiev) will become larger over time as they take over surrounding counties, and will eventually challenge your rule. In addition to this, there is a Suomenusko holy site in Holmgadr, which you want for your kingdom to reform religion. Taking over Rus will be slow and sometimes tedious, but it will pay off in the long run. While Rus is not de jure Scandinavia and will not provide towards your empire gains, it will strengthen your current kingdom and provide you with the levies you need to take on Sweden. Sweden might look like an appetising land-grab, however, they are not a priority as their expansion is very limited, and you should focus on taking Sweden after Rus. Sweden should be a fairly easy war, I won't write too much about it. Destroy their army and sack their capital. Conduct most sieges during summer to avoid horrid attrition penalties. It might be take a while through conquests, so having Suomenusko reformed is recommended at this point. Denmark should be an easy fight and an easy +4 counties, however very often the Danes are allied with Norway, so sever those connections through assassinations if necessary. I found that I was able to take most of Denmark before Norway could muster it's stack. The biggest challenge in creating the Scandinavian Empire as a Finn is taking Norway. It's almost impossible to get the 80% empire requirement without taking most of Norway. Before going to war with Norway, assure your religion is reformed so you can wage Holy Wars. The Norse belief will be too weak at this point to have any large effect on your CB. Attrition from mountains, winter, and arctic will pummel your army, ''a lot. ''Make sure you siege holdings in mountains mostly during summer. It is best to wait until Norway has a rebellion, and use that land-grab to weaken Norway. The most formidable strategy to take over Norway is to claim holy war against Trombjerg, and then siege holdings starting from Finnmark, and then move south as you go. In my experience Norway has been unable to field a army larger than 10k, so destroy that army to get extra victory points. After winning the war and waiting the truce, declare Holy War on Ostlandet. These two duchies together will provide (I think) 9 counties. At this point you should have enough to create the Scandinavian Empire, if you control the de jure Kingdoms of Finland and Sweden. You need 55/69 duchies for the Empire. Hope this was comprehensive.